Down-the-hole drills are generally known in the art. One such drill has been shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,646 issued to Ewald H. Kurt and assigned to Ingersoll-Rand Company. The drawings and specifications of that patent are hereby incorporated by reference to describe the basic drill and similar drills to which the present invention applies.